dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Strikers! Strike On!
The ''Super Strikers! Strike On!' ''is a anime superhero series drama that was aired on Toei Animation and it came out as a manga and comic. In each season, it has 160 episodes in total of 5 seasons. In Taiwan, it was adapted and subbed as ''"Super Warriors! Qin Chao Power!" ''with a different footage, different characters and 30 episodes in 1 season. Production Plot Characters Super Strikers * Alan (KuanStriker) * Michael (VekaStriker) * Shaun (AgonStriker) * Jenn (SuonStriker) * Lucy (HuraStriker) * Korshi (MoraguDefender) Galactic Knights * Dunnal (ShraKnight) * Neraoa (NusoKnight) Dark Invaders/Evil Super Strikers * Dark Alan (KuanInvader) * Dark Michael (VekaInvader) * Dark Shaun (AgonInvader) * Dark Jenn (SuonInvader) * Dark Lucy (HuraInvader) * Dark Korshi (MoraguKiller) Evil Strikers * Quelas Ki Saben (HexoStriker) * Vulmaxo Fanden (UnaStriker) * Xico Welda (DoccanStriker) * Neo Super Strikers Allies * Captain Vuc Kan * General Sam * Professer Zock * Mrs.Hrana * Shipakan the Hero Villains Dark Soul Clan * Quelas Ki Saben * Master Black Hole * Danger Skuller * Princess Cobrana * Death Knight/Brock Eran * Mr.Happy Chan Demon Generals * Dipitulus (11-21) * Voodoo Mask (11-32) * Impuritier (11-43) * Tantruamas (11-) * Viller Mux (11) * Gumha-Ka (11) * Titedus (11) * Killscar/Doll Scratcher (11) * Blood Eagle Soul Shadows * Pexonbalin (2) * Muntragen (3) * Gilliandu (4) * Axelan (5) * Samufoman (6) * Zen King (9) * Crescries (10) * Octomapas (12) * Chasshun (13-14) * Nakguba (15) * Lapranas (17) * Mamgaxan (18-19) * Battentackin (22) * Tortasise (23) * Illusion Ghost (Halloween Special) * Sphinzexer (27-28) * Hummus (30) * Hubocumda (Christmas Special) * Joriseru * Frezlared * Hushria * Lastager * Draysoulce * Seralua * Nozinga * Gurgacus * Scadarb * Winnowing * Sewerburan * Huraduaras * Xanglong * Golgeran * Quezlac * Solarixer * Janoku * Laxirisa * Lunamla * Pinellaso * Quesadillas * Boomgion * Wornadu * Bumakga * Kukemiler * Hecrophiliar * Sorrento * Animaxa * Milliganu * Hiciong * Vineson * Dexonac * Sendoa * Mantracan * Niveroiga * Korafan * Gosieremer * Niccolaza * Kirsihsu * Cerrsoea * Inxoshu Nightmare Soul Shadows * Presario (26) * Dexeloaina (Movie) * Black Satan (Halloween Special) * Duasilla * Feroradus * Vinnoposser * Shogun Sealer * Doomseen * Adelphi * Draga-Draga * Tilburg * Crociuser * Groucisera * Gogohra The End Mutants * Ultra Zeron * Vortex Jerosier * Death Emperor * Universe Destoryer * Ender Other * Reaper Guard (36) * Reaper Guard 2.0 * Unknown/Secret Commander * Unknown/Secret Commander 2.0 * Gonbot-666 Non-Soul Shadows/Shadow Thugs * Queen Lightniner (7-8) * Doctor Death (10) * Principal Phonzagen (15-16) * Gangcrenester (19) * La Munchlocuars (22) * Sheriff Zangonglza (25) * Tombinan Priest (27-28) * Obabapalus (29) * Mosta Zan * Valgaras Carcious * Lexumpican * Cooker Chief * Glitcher * Bloody Clowness/Cora Yomateo * Evil Master Of Yin Yang * Gringester * Chompy Champion * Dr.Najiragon * Lord Buddha * Sleep Grimmer * Cursed Prince * Dr.Jazzy Rapper * Dr.Judge * Magicolo * Xanta Zluas * Clown Sneakers (Toy Tricker, Carnival Tricker, Ice Cream Tricker) Hell Titans * Kramdusa (7-8) * Nexus Of Cherg (9) * Hydrabrogas (13-14) * Wolka Asa (Movie) * Quake House (Halloween Special) * Paritiarere Pintasuta * Storm God * Onbazion * Crimodstoa Crmiamut * Skull Kung * Incubator * Imopuritaer Other Villains Unhired Shadows * Scorpion Man (1) * Hydroworm School Gangs * Zank Monsha (16) * Uma Lioire (17) * John Han Bengo (Christmas Special) * Jeff Pox * Dan Buns * Vice Wellon * Blade Ring * May Su Frisvane * Derek Knicksoki * Riot Vandals/Fake Super Strikers (Evan, Vuc, Gary, Sophie, Tuna) * Jasey Russell * Zack Henny Arsenal + Mecha Mecha Battle Jets * Kuan Konsafer * Veka Konsafer * Agon Konsafer * Suon Konsafer * Hura Konsafer * Moragu Posader Battle Legends * Land Korsaher * Sky Vouyager * Sea Zeupanozer * Thunder King * Knight Giant Evil Mecha * Dark Thunder King * Vortex Zengenza Episodes # The Whole Beginning Of The Soul # First Battle Of All # The Love Comes Out # Five In Team # Setting Up The Power # Only Way To Strike Out # Sea Of Doom Part 1 # Sea Of Doom Part 2 # Treasure Of Demon # Creation Of Dark Science # The Demon Generals # Seek In The Deepness # Rise Of The Thunder King # Help For A Mega # The New Student Striker # Bad Time In College # Day Of The Bully # Trip To The Unknown # 7 Ways To Escape Out # Crime Of The Clash # Battle Night Of A Storm # Lonely Lives, Depressing Times # Our Memories Thought That Way # Not Very Traditional Festival # A Evil Spy`s Trick And Trap # Nightmares Of The Dark Clan # Under The Pyramid`s Tombs # The Queen Of The Pharaoh`s Curse # Two Choices Of Crime # Darkest Way To The Cursed End # Voodoo And The Gory Scar # Mask Of The Voodoo`s Death Season 2 Movies + Special '''Movies # Super Strikers The Movie: War Of Wolka Asa # Super Strikers The Movie: Alan`s Secret Power Specials # Super Strikers: Halloween Special Episode # Super Strikers: Christmas Special Episode Songs * Super Strikers: Give It A Striking Power! (Opening Theme) * Super Strikers: We`re Bringing The Thunder! (Battle Song) * Super Strikers: No Matter How Are You Weak And Strong. * Super Strikers: You`re My Favourite Dream. (Alan & Lucy`s Love Song) * Super Strikers: Never Give Up Your Power, Believe In your Blood. * Super Strikers: I`ll Exterminate Your Soul. (Quelas`s Song) Notes References Category:Anime series Category:Fictional anime Category:Toei Animation Category:Japan Category:Fictional drama Category:2025 Category:Animes with English dubs Category:Fictional animated series Category:Anime series based on manga Category:Japanese anime